Cry
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: A string of child murders is happening in Santa Barbara. When Shawn is dragged into the case, he discovers that somethings are better left unknown.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.

I was trying to fall asleep one night when I was ultra paranoid and this story popped into my head. It's loosely based on the legend of La Llorona. If you don't like it, then whatever.

* * *

**Santa Barbara, 1984**

Waves crashed against the shore, scattering small shells upon the sparkling sand. Shawn flopped down on the wet ground and watched the water shimmer under the moonlight. It was incredibly quiet out. At least, it was until his father walked up behind him. "Shawn! What do you think you're doing?"

The boy put on a frown and turned to the cop. " I was taking a walk."

"By yourself?"

"I don't see what's wrong with that."

Henry sighed and sat down next to his son. "Shawn, there are a lot of crazy people out there who have no problem hurting children."

Shawn's frown grew more pronounced. "I've heard this speech before, Dad."

His father sighed once more and ruffled his son's hair. "Next time you get the urge to take a nighttime walk, come get your Mom or me. That way, you'll at least be safe."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. One

I know this is a really short chapter. Hopefully the next will be longer.

* * *

Shawn stared at the videocassette that had been sent to the office in the mail. It was incredibly nondescript, with the label bearing nothing but the number one. He flipped it over a couple of times, hoping to find some other sort of mark. He failed to find any. There was no note that came with it, and the packaging had not included any sort of return address.

He glanced at the phone for the third time in as many minutes. Gus should probably know about this. However, if he was feeling particularly irritated he might just make good on his promise of blocking his number on all the office phones. After carefully weighing the pros and cons of bothering his friend at work, he decided that informing Gus could probably wait until he left his other job. Still, that didn't mean he had to wait for Gus to watch the video. He silently thanked Gus for not updating his entire movie collection to DVDs as he popped the tape into the VCR and sat back in his armchair.

The video began with a view of a playground on a sunny day. The timestamp in the corner marked it as three weeks ago, in the early afternoon. Children were playing together cheerfully as parents mingled on the sidelines, keeping half an eye on their offspring. Suddenly, the view zoomed in on a little boy walking hand in hand with his mother toward the playground. The child, who appeared to be around the age of six, stood patiently while his mother attempted to fix his dark, curly hair, before running off toward the monkey bars. As soon as the boy was distanced from his mother, the recording ended.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Two

Sorry it's been a while.

* * *

Shawn couldn't quite shake the feeling of uneasiness that overtook him after he had watched that video. Even now, three hours later, he was still nervous. He had yet to show the tape to Gus. The psychic had told his friend about it, sure. However, that had only been through a phone conversation (Shawn had been too unnerved to wait for the salesman to leave Central Coast). Gus had suggested that it was only a prank. After all, wouldn't they send it to the police if they were serious? Shawn couldn't find it in himself to agree.

A mere fifteen minutes ago, Chief Vick had called him up and requested that he come down to the station as soon as time allowed. That was how he found himself walking into her office right now. "Hey, Chief," he said, trying to smile, "You needed me?" Karen merely handed him a photograph.

The corpse of a little boy stared back at him. His dark hair was straightened out due to wetness, but Shawn had the sneaking suspicion that it was normally curly. A set of dark blue marks surrounded the child's neck. Two long wounds ran down the boy's face, starting from the outside corners of his eyes.

"Michael Butler," the Chief began, "was just found this morning after a long disappearance."

Shawn was still looking at the picture when he answered. "Three weeks, right?"

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Psychic vision?"

"No," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out the package he had received earlier in the day. "Video tape."

* * *

Review!


	4. Three

Another chapter.

* * *

For the second time since working for the SBPD, Shawn found himself sitting on the wrong side of the interrogation room. This time, though, he knew that he was free to get up and walk away.

"You received the tape in the mail?" Lassiter asked, all business. The psychic was thankful for that. It helped soothe his nerves in a strange way.

"Yes," he replied.

"When did it arrive?"

"This morning."

Juliet chose this moment to speak up. "Have you received any of these tapes before?"

"No."

"Do you have any clue who would do this?"

Shawn shook his head before remembering the tape recorder. "No," he responded before pausing to wonder if he should continue.

Lassiter noticed this immediately. "What is it, Spencer?"

The psychic hesitated for a few more moments before answering. "I think this is only the beginning. There will most likely be more murders."

"Why do you say that?" Juliet asked.

"The wounds on the boy's face," Shawn explained, "They seem to be an identifying mark. They were made so that we'll recognized his handiwork."

The silence that followed told him that the police had already caught on.

* * *

Review?


End file.
